


Birthday Set Up

by tried_to_write



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tried_to_write/pseuds/tried_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her birthday, the strict and uptight teacher, Sonoda Umi, is dragged out by her best friend, Eli, for a birthday celebration. No, not to a bar, just a normal family restaurant with all their friends invited. Nobody told her that her boss's daughter was joining them too though. And... Was it just her or were her friends trying to set them up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Set Up

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

The incessant buzzing of her phone against the wooden table beside her distracted Umi from her work. She didn't usually get that many messages and was therefore inclined to check her phone, despite the mountainous stack of papers that have yet to be marked.

Unlocking her phone, it was a pleasant shock for her to see that the sudden abundance of messages were from friends and colleagues wishing her a happy birthday. She had forgotten that it was her birthday and hadn't even noticed that it was already midnight, being too engrossed in her work (some call her a workaholic but she's just doing what should be expected of her). Some of the messages included plenty of excited emojis and some had long meaningful messages that Umi would read later. What caught her eye at the moment was a small grey bird, of which only one person would use as their display picture.

_Minami Kotori._

She was a fellow teacher at Otonokizaka High, the school Umi was teaching at, and the daughter of the principal, although she was also aspiring to be a fashion designer. Umi had seen some of her designs before and she had to admit they looked cute, albeit showing off a bit too much skin.

Kotori taught English and was the advisor for the sewing club while Umi taught Literature and was the advisor for the archery club, having taken part in the activity in the past. The two had met when Umi had just transferred in as a new teacher fresh out of college. Kotori had been assigned by her mother to show Umi around the school. Even though Umi had been somewhat shy and nervous at first, her heart had instantly been captured by the cheerful and encouraging woman with the sweet voice and unique hairstyle that seemed to run in the Minami family. Over the next few months, they gradually talked less and less with each other as Umi made friends with other teachers and was too afraid that her growing feelings would show if she hung out with the other teacher too much. In the end, Umi had resorted to pining after Kotori from afar, rarely ever speaking to her anymore without any proper reason.

Opening the chat, Umi saw that Kotori had sent her a simple:

" _Happy birthday, Umi-chan! ( ^ 8 ^ )"_

It embarrassed Umi how much her heart rate had increased and how her cheeks immediately grew warm just upon seeing those three words. Umi was really crushing _hard_. She typed out a quick "Thank you." in reply (when had her hands started shaking) and locked her phone, setting it down on the table and deciding to reply to the other messages after she was done grading the rest of the test papers. As the scritching of pen on paper resumed, she had to will her hand to steady lest her words become illegible.

* * *

Umi was greeted by several party poppers loudly going off as she entered the staffroom. Streamers and confetti danced all around her. The unexpected surprise had caused her to jump up, the teachers around her laughing.

Otonokizaka High wasn't a very huge school. It may have been a very prestigious and highly sought after school once, but student applications had been dwindling over the past several years. The school was expecting that they'd have to close down after a few years when only a single first year class is left. For now, there were already only about 3 classes of 30 students each per level left and 18 teachers altogether. The new batch of first year students starting in April the next month was expected to have only 2 classes too.

Being a small community had its advantages too though. Teachers and students alike were well bonded with each other, allowing the students to be able to comfortably approach their teachers for help or give feedback on their teaching methods. Teachers will understand how to make school more enjoyable for students so students in Otonokizaka are able to enjoy their school lives while obtaining good grades. There's also the perk of having a less than crowded cafeteria during break period.

Among the small crowd of teachers, Kotori stood among them. She had a smile on her face, a kind of smile that made Umi's heart soar. Even as the teachers dispersed back to their tables, some staying back to clean up the confetti and streamers, her eyes lingered on the retreating form of one Minami Kotori. The ash-grey hair fluttering across her back, the green ribbon tying her hair up in an odd ponytail. Her outfit, professional yet fashionable, showed off all the right places of the slim body beneath it. The skirt leading down to slender-

_Smack!_

A hard clap on her back snapped Umi out of her thoughts and knocked the wind out of her. Umi whipped her head around to find Eli, a fellow teacher who was also her best friend and one year her senior.

When Umi had first transferred into the school, the two had butted heads a lot. The blonde had infuriatingly high standards with her students, even criticising Umi for her lower expectations for the students. After accidentally bumping into Eli's best friend, Nozomi, one day, she then found out that the reason Eli had set such impossibly high standards for all her students was because of a student she had once who although had studied so hard, did not do well enough to get into the school of her choice. Eli would never forget the never-ending tears and the disappointed slump in her figure. From then on she had vowed never to fail another student again. Better understanding Eli, Umi was able to eventually befriend her after several events and had even been a part of helping her to finally get together with Nozomi, but that was a story for another time.

Eli was smirking as she glanced at Kotori before looking innocently back at Umi. A look which Umi interpreted as cunning.

"Umi, are you free tonight?"

Umi looked at Eli with suspicion but replied with a positive. There was definitely something her senior was planning but what...

"Okay, see you at 6!" Eli walked off with a wave. However, before Umi could question her, the bell rang, signalling that classes would start in five minutes. She had to hurry off to her own class before she was late.

* * *

At the end of school, Umi felt pretty satisfied with her day. The heartfelt messages sent to her in the morning, the unexpected surprise by the teachers, a few students had wished her a happy birthday too though not many knew about it. Now she had to worry about what her best friend was planning for her for that evening. Unsure where her friend was bringing her to, she wore something smart but casual.

Her doorbell rang a bit after 6p.m. which was odd, Eli being a firm believer of punctuality and all. Umi opened the door to find the blonde and her girlfriend waiting for her. Nozomi wished her a happy birthday and Umi half-heartedly thanked her, her attention on other things. Namely, their clothes which were dishevelled and the guilty smiles they wore on their faces. Umi didn't even want to guess what they had been doing beforehand...

Umi was ushered into the car by the other two women. She wasn't told where they were going and was left wondering as she was driven around the city. She doubted that they were going to a bar, Nozomi would never let herself watch Eli getting hit on by others. Unless, they were really desperate in trying to hook her up with someone...

Her guessing was put to a rest as the car stopped outside a decent looking family restaurant. Both her other friends were outside waiting for her, greeting her heartily as she stepped out of the car. They weren't that big a group, but she loved her close friends very dearly.

The first person who came up to wish her a happy birthday was Nico.

Nico was the same age as Eli and Nozomi whom she had been best friends with since high school. The two had met Eli in college when Nozomi was intrigued by the cold beauty and couldn't help but befriend her despite Nico's adamant protests. In the end, it had all worked out okay. Umi had met Nico shortly after meeting the two best friends who were now girlfriends.

Maki was next to wish her a happy birthday.

Maki was smart, beautiful, a talented musician, but she had problems showing her true feelings. She was also what you would call a tsundere, her striking red hair suiting her stubborn personality well. She was a year younger than Umi and had met the older three trio in their last year of college. She often argued with Nico over even the most trivial things but it was obvious to everyone but themselves that they both held strong feelings for each other. Despite their constant quarrelling, they support each other in times of need and in pursuing their respective dreams. Umi may try her matchmaking abilities out on these two one day.

The five of them entered the family restaurant, greeted by the chime of a bell, and were seated at the huge round table smack dab in the middle of the restaurant. Eli sat to the left of Umi, Nozomi sitting between her and Nico and beside Nico sat Maki. What confused Umi was the empty seat between her and Maki.

"Uhm, it seems they have gotten us an extra seat, should we move it away?" Umi questioned. Her only reply was mischievous grins and a poorly hidden snicker from Nozomi. However, before she could further question their obvious ulterior motives, the answer appeared when she heard the bell by the door chiming again, signalling a new arrival.

In stepped the daughter of Umi's boss, a woman passionate about teaching and fashion design, famous among both teachers and students for her benevolence, oh and did she mention, the woman whom she currently has a massive crush on?

Umi could only gape openly at the newcomer as she walked towards their table. It was the first time she saw Kotori outside of school and Umi could definitely say that she looked absolutely _stunning_ in her outside clothes.

_She would look better without it too._

Umi gasped loudly and ashamedly slapped her cheeks to cover the furious, red hot blush forming on them. _H-How indecent of me..._

Her actions seemed to confuse everyone but Nozomi who seemed to know everything and only laughed at her misery.

"Umi-chan, are you okay?"

Umi turned around to find herself face to face with the object of her affections and eyes filled with worry directed at her. Umi felt her face heat up even more and almost fell off the chair if not for Eli catching her from behind. Umi has never desperately wished for the earth beneath her to open up and swallow her as much as she had before. It hasn't even been a minute in the presence of her crush and she had already managed to make a fool of herself twice. How was she going to survive the entire evening?

* * *

Umi's breath hitched for the fifth time that evening as Kotori's arm brushed against hers while moving to grab some food to put on her emptied plate. Umi felt hopeless as she couldn't say a single word to the woman beside her. Whenever she tried to, her mind would go blank and she wouldn't know what to talk about.

Instead, she turned to talk to Eli. But her best friend was already busy flirting with her girlfriend and Umi couldn't really disturb them, even if she tried to. Umi sighed and continued pushing around the bits of food left on her plate with her chopsticks. She nearly jumped out of her seat when her name was called out by a sweet angelic voice.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, unsure if she was able to get the other woman's attention from the lack of reply.

"Y-y-yes!?" Umi squeaked out, totally unprepared to talk to her crush. She had been planning to never speak to her again after all. At least, not until her darned feelings had faded away. Curse her meddlesome friends for doing this to her. She forced her steaming hot face to cool down, saying in a much calmer and more polite manner, "Is there anything I may help you with?"

This seemed to fluster the cherubic angel beside her for some reason and she stuttered in response. "O-oh, I was just wondering if you were enjoying your birthday so far?"

Umi felt delighted that the woman was actually interested in hearing about her day. Through years of discipline, she trampled her feelings of overexcitement down and replied to the question with sincerity. Kotori seemed satisfied with her answer and carried on asking more questions. One topic led to another, and soon they were talking like old buddies after a long time apart. Umi let herself fall deeper into the bliss of talking to the other woman, forgetting why she had stopped talking to her in the first place. The different conversations around the table soon combined to one and they became quite the boisterous bunch.

After their main course, a huge cake was brought out. Everyone sang her the happy birthday song. They each thoroughly enjoyed a slice of the sweet and savoury chocolate cake. Umi found out that Kotori's favourite dessert was cheesecake (Umi made a mental note of this for Kotori's birthday way later in the year in September).

Then, it was time for presents. Umi had already long passed that age of being excited for presents but it was always still nice to get free gifts. Nozomi and Eli were first to hand her their shared present, Eli's face flushed as she stuttered to explain that the gift had completely been Nozomi's idea. Maki and Nico were next, handing their respective presents to her at the same time.

Finally, Kotori handed her a paper bag, instructing her to open it immediately instead of at home. Umi held the paper bag in her hands, staring quizzically at it for a moment. She could smell something sweet coming from inside the bag, something familiar. She reached in and felt a few soft bun-like objects.

Pulling one out, her eyes widened in astonishment. It was... manjuu..? No, they were not just any manjuu, but her favourite ones from the Homura Bakery..! She hadn't eaten these in years! How did Kotori..? Umi looked up with much adoration in her eyes towards a bashful Kotori, their eyes locking. A smile that reached from ear to ear grew on her face and she thanked Kotori for the gift, their eyes still glued to each other's.

The moment was ruined when a loud double-clap was heard. "Alright, you guys. Save it for the room," Nico said with a wink. The two mentioned had indeed forgotten about the others with them. They blushed a furious deep red at the implication of Nico's words.

"We're not-!" "We aren't-!"

Both simultaneously spoke out in protest, interrupting the other. Umi looked at Kotori with sorrow although she had denied it too. It still hurt to hear it directly from the woman she likes even if they really weren't involved with each other. However, she instead hid her petty displeasure, squashing it down under a mask of indifference.

* * *

Dinner ended on a good note for Umi, in her opinion. She had managed to grow closer to Kotori (as friends), the food had been nice, the cake was fantastic, and she rediscovered her favourite food ever. All in all, she had a lot of fun.

All good things had to come to an end however, and soon it was time for them to go home. Umi trailed Nozomi and Eli towards their car only to be stopped when she was about to get in.

"We're fetching Nicocchi and Maki-chan to their places so there's no space for you," Nozomi grinned at the betrayed look upon her friend's face.

"Then how do I get home?" Umi asked in a hurt and confused tone.

Still donning a roguish grin, Nozomi turned her gaze behind the aqua-haired girl. Following Nozomi's line of sight, Umi's eyes fell upon a sheepish Kotori standing beside a sleek red car. Realisation slapped Umi in her face as she finally understood that her friends had been planning for this the whole time. She was stuck between a mix of gratefulness and annoyance as she watched her friends drive off without her, leaving her alone with her fellow teacher.

Umi fidgeted restlessly with her hands in the shotgun seat. An awkward silence, interrupted only by direction instructions, had spread throughout the air between them ever since they were left alone with just the two of them. Umi felt like she had to say something but she wasn't exactly the most socially capable person to exist. She left it up to Kotori to start the conversation, again, and instead stared out the window aimlessly.

Her eyes immediately focused upon a tiny droplet of water that had fallen onto the window with a "plip". Part of it trickled down a few inches, leaving a trail of clear transparent liquid on the glass. Right after, another one joined in, falling to the right of the first droplet. And then another, and another, and another. Soon, it started to pour and the windshield wipers were turned on.

Umi turned her attention to the driver. Kotori had a worried expression on her face as she held a focus gaze on the road. It was starting to rain cats and dogs, the rain drops heavily pelting against the car windows. _Is she going to be alright driving home in this weather?_

Familiar scenery distorted through the heavy downpour entered Umi's sights as the car turned into her neighbourhood. Umi gestured towards her house and the vehicle came to a halt right outside. Kotori dug through the space under the back seats and pulled out a bright green umbrella, offering it to Umi for the short trip between the car and the house.

Umi reached for it, paused, took a deep breath, and pushed it away. Kotori looked at her quizzically and Umi had to muster all the courage she could to ask, "Would you like to come in to wait out the rain?"

Bracing herself for rejection, Umi was shocked to hear Kotori say yes. Entering the house, Umi told Kotori to make herself at home as she went into the kitchen to make some hot tea for her guest, in the meanwhile bringing out some snacks to go with the tea too. Umi re-entered the living room to see Kotori who was examining the place and in the middle of perusing a framed photograph of a rough-looking seventeen year old Umi with her friends resting on the shelf. Umi immediately panicked, hoping that she had not left anything embarrassing lying around. Thankfully, it seemed that she hadn't.

Umi set the tray with the tea and snacks on it onto the table, the sound seemingly startling her guest who immediately whipped her head around and, looking quite like a deer caught in the headlights, started apologizing profusely for invading her privacy. She was stopped when she heard laughter coming from the other woman.

Kotori stared at the laughing form in front of her, stunned. She had never heard the strict and uptight teacher laughing before, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be her last time hearing it. The sound stirred a tingling sensation in her stomach, a good sort of tingling. She was broken out of her trance when Umi started to speak.

"You may not believe it, but I used to be a delinquent back then," Umi chuckled. _Honest and disciplined Umi-chan, a delinquent?_ Kotori could barely believe it. Her thoughts may have been reflected on her face because Umi then started to explain, "Some things happened and I quit being one. That's why I'm so strict with my students. I don't want the same thing to happen to them." Umi face turned dark. "I won't let it..."

Umi had a faraway look. Kotori didn't like it. She looked... _sad_.

Umi quickly recovered from her sad musing gaze and offered her guest a seat on the couch. They made small talk here and there but mostly sat in silence, consuming the tea and snacks. Umi ate the manjuu Kotori had given her and had very much enjoyed the delicious confection to Kotori's delight.

An hour passed and the heavy downpour had not let off. Looking at the clock, it was half an hour before midnight. It was definitely too late for Kotori to be driving home in the rain when it was so dark. _Definitely_. Umi made up her mind.

"Minami-san-"

"Calling me just Kotori is fine."

"T-then... Kotori...-san?"

"Umi-chan, it's just Ko-to-ri."

"A-alright... K-K-Kotori, would you like to stay over tonight?"

"Okay!"

"R-really?"

"Yup! Thank you, Umi-chan!"

"H-huh?"

* * *

And so, that's how Umi ended up lying in her bed with her crush only centimetres away, 10 minutes before the end of this very special Tuesday.

No, wait. Why were they sleeping together on the same bed? Well.

Umi had offered Kotori her bed while she took the couch. She couldn't let her guest sleep so uncomfortably, could she? However, Kotori, the kind soul, would not allow Umi to sleep on the couch, not when she was the one intruding. Umi later found out that refusing Kotori when she gave her best puppy eyes and an added "Umi-chan, please!" was impossible. Thus, they had both ended up on the same bed.

It was difficult for Umi to calm herself down enough to fall asleep when she could turn around and literally be nose to nose with her crush. This closeness also allowed her to feel Kotori's constant fidgeting behind her. Was Kotori actually uncomfortable with this?

Umi nearly jumped out of her skin when smooth bare arms snaked around her waist and a soft body pressed against her back. Umi's entire body immediately stiffened, not used to physical affection of any sort. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest. _What is Kotori doing!?_

As if sensing her discomfort, Kotori removed her arms almost immediately after. Umi almost missed the warmth around her after it was gone. _Almost_. She turned to look bewilderedly at Kotori who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Umi-chan. You see, I have this special pillow that I _always_ go to sleep with so it's really hard for me to sleep without it and um... You just looked so warm and soft and... I just reached out without thinking..." Kotori rambled on in embarrassment.

"I don't mind..." Umi mumbled, but Kotori couldn't quite catch as it was too soft so she requested for Umi to repeat it.

"I don't mind... If it helps you to sleep better," Umi turned her back to Kotori right after saying that to hide her bright red face that she was sure would be visible even in the dark. She could still hear the adorable squeal of joy behind her and feel the (re)wrapping of arms around her body. As she drifted off into sleep, she thought of what an eventful day it had been.

_Happy birthday, me..._

* * *

 

_**Bonus:** _

Umi took out the presents she had gotten from her friends. She was going to open them while waiting for Kotori to wash up.

First were Nico and Maki's presents. Maki had given Umi a book that she had wanted for awhile but had been too expensive for her to buy. _Thank you rich Maki._

Nico's present was a whole set of clothes which was to be expected. The small woman had been complaining about her fashion sense for weeks. Thankfully, the outfit was mostly a dark blue, her favourite colour, and was quite plain. Knowing the woman, Umi suspected that Nico must have been very tempted to buy something pink and flashy instead.

Finally was NozoEli's present. Remembering their actions when they had handed Umi the gift, Umi felt the urge to throw away the box instead of opening it. She could not do that however, and cautiously unwrapped the red ribbon tied around the purple box. Peeking inside, she saw pieces of silky looking cloth inside. Pulling the first one out, she noticed that it was dark blue. Suddenly, her face burned hot as she noticed that what she was holding in her hands was a skimpy piece of lingerie. Pulling the other piece of clothes out from the box, it was a perfectly matching grey piece of lingerie. At the bottom of the box was a note. It read: **Hope you enjoy your gift ;)**

Hearing the door open, Umi panicked and quickly stuffed all the gifts under her bed, just in time for an innocent Kotori to enter the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Umi~! So this was supposed to be a one shot but it kind of turned into a multi-chapter story, or at least I plan to have more chapters. The story also kind of deviated from the summary a little I think since I wrote the summary first. Hope I didn't disappoint you...
> 
> Honoka, Rin and Hanayo hasn't shown up yet but they will in a few chapters haha (whenever that is). They have their own fics that I'm kind of crossing over with this? But you don't have to read all of them to understand each story. I think I'm planning way too many fanfictions for me to handle at the moment but I just keep getting so many great ideas!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the writing seems weird but this was kind of rushed? And also someone please give me tips on how to write dialogue because I am not very good at it.
> 
> As always, constructive critiscm welcome!


End file.
